Crisis on two earth
by contentwriter
Summary: Everything is peaceful in digital world unless old enemy emerged and opened up a portal to another world for great power and fantastic creatures who possess great power and it's now up to digidestined of digital world and digidestined of new dimension to save the both world.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Digimon and any of the property related to these two franchise. All I own is the concept of this fanfic.

(A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic ever. This story is a crossover between the pokemon and Digimon.The adventure of Ash with his pokemon friends and Digimon partner.

Chapter 1: The day it started

xxx Pallet town: April 12, 2002, xxx

xxx 5:00 A.M xxx

"Ash, wake up, you have to go school. Your ride is about to arrive at pallet woods corner street," said Delia

"Oh come on mom, let me sleep, five more minutes," said Ash

"Ash no more excuses, you are eight years of age, you need to be active. After seven years you are going to start your own pokemon journey and you have to learn everything about them," said Delia

"Why I can't have my own pokemon before everyone," said Delia

"Ok, when you return I will take you to nurse joy of Veridian city where my friend Samantha joy will let you play with her chancy," said Delia

"You promise," asked Ash

"Promise, now get up," said Delia after which he stood up and rushed towards the bathroom

After an hour Ash is walking on a path towards their pickup point.

"Well if this isn't Ashy-boy," asked Gary

"Hey Gear bear, wassup, got any new pokemon in the lab," asked Ash

"Yeah, we have plenty of pokemon that my grandfather get from a different region, this time he gets alolan version of kantonian pokemon and he is studying them," said Gary

"You are so lucky, can I meet them in the evening," asked Ash

"Yes, why not," said Gary

"So have you completed the assignments that the professor gave us on the pokemon evolution," said Ash

"yes, already mailed him and submitted on the portal as well," said Gary with confidence

"Dude, I still haven't started yet," said Ash

"So what's your theory about it," said Gary

"Well, as per me what pokemon go during battle is not evolution, it is what they go through is growth. Their speed of growth triggered when they are stressed or want to prove themselves. For example, we all know that Pikachu evolved to Raichu but it is actually the growth. The growth cells boosts up all of sudden resulting in a speedup of growth rather than evolution," said Ash

"And evolution is the process of natural selection which is a long process, rather than instant action," said Ash

"Holy crap," said Gary

"What happened," asked Ash

"Ash today we have class on modern day pokemon technology and we have to give a presentation on it," said Gary

"Man presentation is boring, we can learn more than classroom by participating in the leagues itself," said Ash complaining about the flaws of modern-day pokemon education.

"And here we go," said Ash as the school bus arrives

"Hop on boys, we are five minutes behind our schedule," said the driver

"Hey Morrison, how are you," asked Ash

"I am good, how your dad is doing " asked driver

"He is at pokemon league headquarter, preparing for the upcoming league," said Ash

"Good to hear," said the driver

Ash is currently looking out of the window, having a look at the pidgy flock flying in the sky, some ratata's and while crawling on the trees and that's the only pokemon that can be seen around route 1.

xxx One hour later: 7:00 A.M xxx

"Finally we are in school, a long journey," said Ash

"Hey Ash, we are here," said Ritchie

"Hey Ritchie, how are you, completed the assignment," asked Ash

"Yup," said Ritchie

"So is it only me who is lagging behind," asked Ash

"Don't worry, professor Jean is kind enough, she will give you more time," said Ritchie

"And she is cute too," said a boy

"Brock come on, she is way too older than you," said Ash

"Yeah, Mr Romeo is in love," said the girl

"Misty waterflower don't forget you like someone too," said Erika

"Well Erika, if I like someone then it is not my fault," said Misty

"Attention students, please move to your respective class," said announcer

xxx 8:00 A.M xxx

"Good morning students," said the professor

"Good morning professor," said the students

"Yesterday we learned about the origin of pokemon technologies, today we will learn about modern-day pokemon technologies and for that, we will cover the topic pokemon teleporter system and we have one over here," said Professor

"Umm professor, will it help us in a pokemon battle," asked Ash

"I am afraid Mr.Ketchum, no it will not but you need to know about how each technology works," said Professor

"So start with you, what you know about it," asked professor

"Well, to use pokemon teleporter we need to have to connect to the people on another end to whom we want to send pokemon. When we are connected to the person it stores the IP address of the video phone then the Pokeball is converted into data which transfer through the internet to its desired location and then it converted into Pokeball again," said Ash

"Correct, whether its pokemon inside the Pokeball or Pokeball that transfer through transfer system, they all converted into the form of data, a binary system representation and this is how a Pokedex detect the pokemon and its info which is send by Pokeball to Pokedex when it caught inside the Pokeball" professor explained

Somewhere in the alternate dimension of Japan

"Hmm something fishy is happening in the digital world," said Izzy

"Have to inform the others," said Izzy as he made calls to his friends

1 hour later

"So what you were saying," asked TK

"See this, there are multiple portals appearing in the digital world," said Izzy

"But our world looks normal," said Tai as he looked out of the window

"It's not our world, it's another dimension that somehow connected with the digital world," said Matt

" So what that means," asked Kari

"Their world is in danger, if the evil Digimon entered that dimension then their world can be destroyed," said Matt

"I am getting readings that there are also powerful creatures like the digital world has," said, Izzy,

"Hmm if any evil Digimon that we have faced in the past found a way to infect the technology of that world then it will be doomed," said Sora

"We can't let this happen," said Joe

"So what are we waiting for, we should get into the digital world and see what's going on," said Mimi

"I think jumping into things straight forward is a foolish act to do.

We must check for the pattern, maybe it is a fluke or just a glitch in a Digimon world" said Matt

xxx Back in Pokemon world xxx

Its been three hours passed and Ash and his friends studied various topics related to pokemon biology, chemistry, mathematics, Japanese, linear algebra and other topics that involve Pokemon.

And currently, they are having their break.

"Well Ash, today's day has been awesome till so far," said Misty

"Yup," said Ash

"So you guys decided what you want to do in life once you receive your starter pokemon," asked Misty

"Yeah, I will catch pokemon only if they want to come with me and I will befriend each and every pokemon, " said Ash

"I will run my own gym which my father currently owns," said Brock

"I want to be water type gym leader, and I will, become a grass type gym leader and run a perfume shop," said Erika and misty

xxx four hours later xxx

"Finally the school is over for today, we can play together," said Ash

"I will study with my gramps, " said Gary

" You are boring," said Ash

"I will do some research on dragon types," said Ash as he said goodbye to Gary and entered in his house

"Hey mom, I am back," said Ash

"Oh my sweety, please get ready and I will prepare some evening snacks for you," said Delia

"Thanks, mom," said Ash as he ran straight for his room.

One hour later Ash is now sitting in the front of his desktop. He opened the internet explorer and typed about the dragon type pokemon and it shows the result consisting of dragon type from all seven region including legendaries.

[Digital world]

" Oh no, the portal to another dimension is started to expand," said Gennai

"Can't we do anything, can't we take help from our friends " said Augumon

"No augumon, we can't do this as we have to wait, " said Gennai

"It seems it doesn't open up in the human world, it is opening up in another world," said Gennai

The crack in the sky of the digital world is started to expand and started to merge in the pokemon world.

Back in the pokemon world, Ash's PC's display started to fluctuate followed by all electronics.

In the pokemon center, pokemon transporter system started to fluctuate.

"What's going on" asked trainer

"nurse joy, my pokemon disappeared from the transportation system," said one of the trainer

In all regions pokemon storage system starts to fluctuate as well, Pokedex, pokeballs, too started to misbehave

Pokemon started to disappear from pokemon transportation system in a midway.

"What's going on," said Ash as pc started to fluctuate then all of sudden his pc completely become white and black grids are started to appear out of nowhere.

"Ash come here, there is news on Tv, " said Delia as Ash rushed downstairs

"Attention everyone, we request all citizens of Kanto region not to use any digital gadget, keep your pokemon outside your pokeballs, no use of pokemon transporter is requested as we have a doubt that hackers might have control over the pokemon technology, this is happening all over the pokemon world ,whether it is a Kanto region, or Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, alola, or another mini region. Pokemon are disappearing from mid of pokemon transportation" said the reporter as all of the sudden television broadcast started to fluctuate as well.

"Mom, what's going on," said Ash in worry

"Don't afraid sweety, this will be okay soon," said Delia

[Japan alternate dimension]

"Guys look, there are multiple vortex paths between the two worlds, and foreign objects are entering through that," said Tai

"And it's not that, Digimon are also moving to that dimension," said Kari

"What you think why this is happening," asked Izzy

"Onlyy if," said Izzy in realisation as he started to type on pc

"If the code of digital world is started to reset and it somehow finds a path to other dimension's technology," said Matt

"yes, and this means the digital world will make that world into the digital world and it will spread like a virus," said Kari

"And it may be possible that someone has hacked into the digital world and found a way to connect another world, " said Izzy

"Guys we have to look into this," said Sora

"You are right," said TK

[Pokemon world]

Multiple small portals are started to appear in the wild dragging wild pokemon inside it. Whether its a sea or air, pokemon are started to disappear and other creatures are started to appear from the digimon world.

After a few minutes, Ash went inside his room where pc is still in his previous state then all of sudden he looks out of the window.The sky is filled will landmarks upside down like another dimension and mysterious creature started to fill up the world

Ash could see multiple giant creature came out of nowhere

"What's going on" said Ash as his pc glowed white and a small device started to float towards him out of nowhere.

"What's that," said Ash and then it started to glow after which a small egg came in front of him

"This day can't be more wierd" said Ash as egg started to glow and started to change shape.

To be continued...

(A/N : Hi everyone this is my second fanfic that is based on two anime franchise digimon and pokemon. Hope you guys like them.So please don't forget to leave a review because a review can be helpful to decide future of this fanfic.

Have a nice day everyone !


End file.
